


The Big Babysitter

by Floris_Oren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Babysitting, Bubbles - Freeform, Gen, Playing with one's food is okay if the babysitter says so, Slice of Life, non sexual age play, over use of barbie, some use of Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is called into work suddenly and has no choice but to call in a babysitter for his Littles. Novella thought she'd be babysitting actual kids, but goes with the flow when she finds two adult women playing at being five year olds. (Please read notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> First. I do not condone calling in an outsider to baby sit. Probably another big would be a good idea or somehow finish the scene if you can't find an alternative.
> 
> I got this idea from a post on a old age play posting board a couple weeks back. THe person basically said that she'd been invited to a munch for age players but found out she was the only big in the entire place and how she had to rangle all the other lITTLE'S.
> 
> Also, I named a character Novella, for no reason what so ever, and how come after two days of babysitting I write this? usually I want porn. ugh. But please, do tell me what you think of this because I want to try and expand this into an original book to publish. Thank you and enjoy.

Reva sat in her princess gown and scowled up at Daddy who’d just gotten off the phone, but he couldn’t play Barbies with her just yet because he had to make a second phone call. He sounded calm, but something was up. She could tell because sometimes Daddy got a higher pitch to his voice when he was asking someone to help him out.

“Novella, I wouldn’t ask unless it’s important and I do hate to leave them but…”

“Ah, parents sometimes have to go and take care of business, don’t worry I’ll take care of them.” a voice of a woman could be heard faintly.

“Thank you. Of course I’ll pay you.” he said. But it sounded like the woman turned the job offer down. Reva wasn’t entirely sure, since she was only five or so. Still she was very upset that Daddy wasn’t paying attention to her. Though she knew she’d get a timeout or swat on the backside if she interrupted while on the phone.

“Is five minutes too much to ask?” he smiled in relief and nodded then hung up.

“All right, darling, I’m sorry but we'll have to play later.” Daddy said, he bent down to give her a kiss and hug. “I think it’ll only be fore tonight and then we still have Saturday and Sunday, okay?”

Reva’s scowling stopped, and then turned into a frown. Well, it was progress of a sort anyway.

“Now to tell Ruel.” Daddy did not look happy at that but he left Reva playing with her dolls, albeit a bit sorrowfully, and went to look for his little boy.

The Twins were as different as night and day, Reva loved toys that includes pink or purple of any sort, since those were her two favorite colors, and Ruel loved anything action figure related. True she had dolls but those were mostly porcelain dolls that were for pretty, never for playing.

Daddy found her playing with her Tie fighter and X-Wing. The X-Wing took a hit and went down in a blaze of glory. It looked as if the rebels would have to run and fight another day. In the background the imperial theme was playing lowly from a boom box.

“Ruel, I’m sorry dear but I have to go back to work.” Daddy said as he knelt besides her. Ruel looked up, a frown now marring her face.

“But you promised!” she said softly. Reva would yell but Ruel would make one feel guilty.

“I know dear, and trust me if I could put it off I would but I just can’t. I called a very nice lady over to take care of you. So please don’t worry and be good for her. Okay?” he gave her The Look.

Ruel wouldn’t be good for very long, that is, if she took a disliking to the woman, but she nodded her head. It’d been a long time since they were baby sat anyway, so it wasn’t like Daddy was abandoning them or something.

“Okay, good. She’lls be here…” the doorbell rang just then. Daddy smiled and stood, he held out his hand Ruel took it and they went to answer the door. Reva had her thumb in her mouth and a Barbie in her hand as she waited for Daddy. It was the number one rule that neither she nor Ruel get the door without their Daddy with them. There were some horrible people out there who didn’t mind hurting two, good, little girls.

The woman smiled as soon as the door opened. “Hi Nolan,” she said. “am I late?”

She was slightly tall, had copper red hair and wore Elsa PJ bottoms and a T-shirt with two characters that neither Reva or Ruel had seen. She seemed nice though.

“This one is Reva.” Nolan introduced her to the Princess. “And Ruel.” then the science fiction enthusiast.

“It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Novella.” she shook both of their hands in turn and looked them in the eye and even knelt to their level.

“Like the book?” Ruel asked, slightly confused. “Why’d you get named after a book?”

“My parents are weird,” she winked as if Ruel had made a joke instead of being completely serious. Ruel ignored this and let it go. Sometimes adults got weird over the funniest things and made a joke out of stuff instead of facing it.

“Okay, well, have anything in the fridge, dinner is at five so could you start it at four thirty? a tv show they like is on at that time and they can only have thirty minutes a day.”

“Sure thing,” Novella nodded.

“I have got to go,” then Nolan grabbed his things and headed to the garage a few seconds later they watched him pull out, they all waved and watched him drive away from the house.

Novella looked at the two little girls, then bit her lower lip. “So, what would ya’ll like to do?”

~*~

Truth be told Novella had not anticipated that the little girls Nolan wanted her to babysit for on the fly were technically adult women. They looked kid-ish enough. One in a princess dress, adult size, but looked like one a five year old would wear.

Though Ruel looked a bit less in her X-Wing and Tie fighter pj pants and a t-shirt with the Star Wars logo on it. And they were twins to boot. Each with sun drenched hair - Ruel had pig braids and Reva in pigtails - and both looking uncertainly up at her.

“So, what would ya’ll want to do?” she asked, trying to break the ice. Maybe if she got them both going on a game they’d warm up to her. She wasn’t exactly one for kids, a confirmed Bachelorette, she prefered to babysit for short periods of time. Her main job was at an old folks home. So while this was slightly out of her comfort zone, taking care of people weren’t. She’d read plenty of BDSM posts online which stated that abruptly cutting off a scene with a sub was a bad idea. So she tried her best to keep this going even though Nolan rushed out the door and hadn’t explained a stitch of anything to her.

“BARBIES!” Reva exploded. Her face going grim, intent on throwing a tantrum if she didn’t get her way. While at the same time Ruel said “Starship Battle.”. Novella blinked, She didn’t want to turn either child - she wasn’t entirely sure how to think of them - down and so she smiled and said; “Can we combine the two? I bet Barbie would love to pilot a spaceship. She’s been to the moon you know.” Novella tried. She was glad that she’d seen that post on tumblr because both girls seemed okay with this idea.

“Let’s go.” Reva went to her pile of barbies. Ruel waited for Novella to shut and lock the front door and then the two joined Reva. They each got a barbie and another rolling toy to pretend are space ships. Reva had at least three barbie cars that worked for this purpose. Each bright pink, one for Malibu barbie, another for Hollywood barbie and the third was a generic car just because.

Somehow, novella got regulated to bad guy in the game so she went after the other two barbies to stop them from helping out the Rebel’s on Tatooine. She got defeated in the end and they had to dance to the Ewok celebration music from the end of Jedi but she didn’t much mind. Both girls had enjoyed themselves tremendously and novella had to admit it was slightly fun.

“HIDE AND SEEK!” Reva yelled, she abandoned the barbies and ran like the wind to find a spot before anyone could counteract her demand. Ruel and Novella gazed at each other. They shrugged then Ruel went off and Novella started counting. Loud and slowly so they both could hear her.

While she did that she put the dolls back into a bin. She wasn't about to leave a mess for Nolan to clean up later. If she knew five year olds as well as she pretended too,then she assumed that he’d get a bit of a tantrum from Reva about it.

“Ready or not, here I come!” she announced when she got to fifteen. She heard giggles but faked the first few hiding spots.

  
“Are they here,?” she asked excitedly to the air as she looked under a table. The most obvious place in the world. Two giggles answered her. Both girls had picked quite obvious spaces. Reva under the dining room table and Ruel behind a big, leather chair in the tv room. “Nope. not there.” she said and continued on. Eventually she found both and they thought they’d been very clever indeed in their hiding spots. Novella did not dissuade them of this notion.

Then it was time for a snack, apples and carrots with raisins made into a happy face on paper plates. Novella shredded the carrots to make hair and the mouth consisted of the apple slices and the nose was a few raisins. They both got some water and they all marveled over their snack.

Daddy never made faces out of food. And Novella didn’t seem to mind if they played with it. In fact it seemed as if she expected them to be kind of silly at the table.

After snack, it was bubble time in the back yard. Novella stood barefooted on the porch while the girls went out into the grass to catch the bubbles she blew. They giggled and laughed as they went after the bubbles. Some got into their hair and they’d point this out to one another before trying to get said bubbles. Reva slapped Ruel hard and the little girl sat down in the grass to have a cry about it.

Novella frowned and looked sternly when she came over to comfort Ruel; “lets not hit, even when getting bubbles, if it lands on someone, let it be, okay? just get the one’s in the air.” she directed.

To be quite frank, both girls were astonished at this. Daddy would have stopped the game and they would have gone inside. But Novella wasn’t opposed to continuing as long as no one hurt anyone else.

Reva bent to Ruel’s side and hugged her tightly; “Sorry, I’m sorry.” she said. Ruel nodded and hugged her back. now that they’d made up they seemed okay and continued their game until Novella had to go inside to cook dinner. They washed their hands in the bathroom sink then went to the tv room to watch Sesame street. Novella left them to it as she went to the kitchen.

This was the first breather she had all this time and appreciated that the girls didn’t seem too clingy. She baby sat another child, an actual child of five years, who was far too clingy, who got his way all the time and basically was kind of hard to watch sometimes. He sometimes wasn’t able to sit still for a simple tv program.

Novella enjoyed the half hour where she made mac and cheese for the girls,with a side of corn and she planed on one cookie for dessert. after all,s he was the babysitter. They could indulge just a bit.

When the program was over, Novella had them sit at the dinner table where they ate their dinner with gusto. THey told her all about how funny Elmo and Big Bird were and how they could count to ten, then proceeded to show her.

Nolan came home to this. He grinned when he heard his girls chattering away. novella was smiling at them both and nodding along to whatever it was they were saying.

“How was today?” he asked as he came into the dining room. novella looked surprised to see him but covered it up with a smile. “Fine, they were both very good for me.”

Nolan smiled and nodded; he had hoped they would be but he did wonder how much she wasn’t telling him. Babysitter’s had the odd job of looking after kids, and if they were bad not telling the parent; well, unless it was important. Maybe a little fraction against the rules would be side eyed but taken care of and not mentioned later.

“We played barbies in space, and hide and seek then bubbles, then they watched tv and had dinner.” Novella went through the list.

“Daddy!” Reva beamed up at him, “can No’ella stay with us more? she fun!”

“Maybe,  
Nolan didn’t exactly promise but he didn’t refuse it either. Novella stood. “I’ll do the dishes then go. there’s still some left over if you want any.” she said, because she could see the stress lines.

He nodded; “I’ll take the girls up for their bath time.”

Novella took the dishes to the kitchen where she started a sink of hot water all the while the girls giggled their way upstairs away from Daddy who was play acting the tickle monster. That’s when she noticed the Agreement on the fridge. It was worded like any other document and outlined the basis of their scenes. There was a small line about being babysat if the need came up but that was it.

Novella sighed in relief upon reading it; though she felt a bit guilty about it. The agreement is one she’d expect to find on an elderly’s fridge about not being hospitalized or resuscitated. It is different in the meaning that it outlined how their scenes would be played out. What sort of punishment were allowed and it wasn’t sexual in the least. She felt much better after reading it. She assumed that her life as a CNA made her a bit more paranoid about this sort of thing, but then again, maybe everyone in the...what was it called? she had read about online but only briefly. Well, at least it was consenting.

She shook her head as she dried and put the dishes away? How awkward would it be anyway if she had to call to report abuse? Who did one call for that sort of thing when it came to this? She is quite glad she doesn’t have to worry about that.

When she is done with the dishes she writes a short note to Nolan and leaves it where he can find it by the front door;. then she leaves and returns home.

 **  
**All she wants now is a nice bath to unwind and to figure out what exactly Nolan, Ruel and Reva were doing. She wasn’t sure but maybe it’d help in the future.


End file.
